


Explode

by dahlia2



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, in an au where nothing gets figured out and everything falls apart, this is a warmup piece for some penumbra stuff i'm about to do, this is in no way happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahlia2/pseuds/dahlia2
Summary: Martin finally gets some things off of his chest. A lot of things.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 4





	Explode

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warmup piece because I'm trying to improve on conversational writing before I dive into my nextt big piece.

"Jon," Martin begins with his brows furrowed. He had never felt such righteous anger towards another person in his life. What he had done was inexcusable.

"Martin- don't. Please. I can't handle this kind of confrontation right now." Jon responded, his own eyes tearing up at the thought of the conversation that lay ahead of the two of them. But Martin was not in the mood. Not in the slightest.

Instead, the taller man held his ground. H e was not about to be manipulated into pitying Jon again. Why should he? What had Jon ever done for him that could possibly make up for the actions he had taken in the past few years.

"Jon you are not a good man." He said resolutely.

"Please. I’m begging you to stop."

"And what good did that do for me when I asked the same of you?" Martin thought to himself. 

Then, before he could stop himself from backing down, he said those words, loud and clear instead of holding them instead. He didn't wait for the stuttering response that had already begun to finish.

"No. For once, you pipe down for a second instead of silencing me." He wanted to leave the room. Some part of his mind was reminding him of the fact that Jon had hurt many people, that his hands could, in theory, hit him across the face at any time. And then what? What would he do then?

No. He would not be backing down this time. Not now. Hopefully not ever again..

"When I think of our future, I don't think of it as 'us' anymore, Jon." The man in question nodded his head, mumbling 'I know's' under his breath.

"You really don't. You think you know everything. You think you always make the right decision- until you don't. Then you tell me how awful you are and beg for forgiveness that I have given time and time again- only for you to hurt me again once it becomes inconvenient to try being a good person for more than five seconds.

"So no. I don't think about our future together anymore.

"At first it was because I assumed I would've killed myself by the time we got to this point. I thought that we would never have a chance to part ways because I foolishly assumed that after all of this happened I could just down a bottle of jack and take out a gun and that would be it. Y'know? Blow myself to oblivion so I wouldn't have to deal with how I had lost the one thing that made me happy- you."

"You thought you would kill yourself?"

"Don't look so surprised. The signs were all there. You just weren't paying attention to anyone other than yourself.

"Anyways, I thought I would kill myself by the time it all happened. And then I didn't. I started to get to know people in the archive and realiZed that I could be happy without you. I could actually be happy without you."

"Martin, I'm so sorry."

"OH shut up. God that feels so good to finally say, after you spent so long trying to keep me quiet.

"If you were so sorry, you would not have continued to do what you did. But you didn't stop, even after you were told by so many people- including myself- how you were hurtin all of it. But that's not the point Jon.

"Do you want to know where I see you and I in the future?"

"I’m not sure i-"

"Tough luck. I see me sending you my wedding invitation five years from now. I see me sending you Christmas cards with my new family, my children, my partner, all smiling on the front. I see you laying up at night wondering how you could have really let me go. How?

"I see you reaching to call me on the phone when my partner picks up, not me. Or my daughter. And I see you crying yourself to sleep over the fact that I was a catch. I was a goddamn steal. And you fucked it all up because you didn't know how good I really was.'

Martin was at the door. And when he finally let those last words out, he turned, slamming it behind him. And he didn't even bother to speak to Jon again.

It was all over, they could finally leave the institute. They had been able to do so for years. And now he did.

Just like that, he did.


End file.
